Dream Busters
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: As Cheyenne and her friends were walking home from school, a dream beam blasts from nowhere and hits Cheyenne. Can Ray try to bring his daughter back to reality before he starts having a meltdown?
1. How It All Began

Every day, after Mrs. Amber's class, me and my friends walk together to get home. Well, today, me and my friends decided to take a short cut along the Lovers Lane Road.

As we were walking, I felt a disturbance in the air and that's when I stopped.

"Cheyenne, what's the matter?" Tiffany asked me as Kylie, Skye, Natalie, and Everest began to catch up to us.

"I sense something." I say as my fingers now began to twitch.

"What do you sense, Cheyenne?" Skye asked me, concerned.

My fingers then stopped twitching.

"Someone's following us. In the shadows." I said.

Then, we began to move again.

As we were heading forward, a light green beam began to shoot from out of nowhere.

"Guys, duck!" I say in warning.

Then, we ducked out of the way.

"That was close." Natalie said.

Then, the beam began to go out of control.

Just as soon as the beam went out of control, then, without warning, the beam then hit me. Right in my back.

Right when the beam hit me in my back, I then began to feel sleepy. So sleepy that I fell to the ground.

"Cheyenne!" Kylie, Skye, Natalie, and Tiffany said.


	2. The First Dream

As I'm in a dream state or "coma" it looks like, on the outside of my mind, Captain Man carries me over to the dream playpen.

He then places me down in the playpen and Schwoz places sensors all over my body.

"Okay. I will give anyone two dollars if they can tell me what's going on." Charlotte said as she held two dollars up in the air.

"Cheyenne got blasted by a dream beam." Schwoz said.

Then, he took the two dollars from Charlotte.

"And it put her into a deep sleep." Captain Man said as he was watching over me in the playpen.

"Can't we just wake her up?" Charlotte asked.

"It's almost impossible to wake up someone that has been dream beamed. Show her, Schwoz." Captain Man said as he raised the top that was over the playpen.

Then, Schwoz knelt down and he started slapping me.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Schwoz said as he was slapping me across the face.

"You see?" Captain Man asked Charlotte.

"Wow." Charlotte said, amazed.

"Since she's in that dream state, she'll begin to have dreams." Captain Man told Charlotte.

"Dreams?" Charlotte asked.

"Disturbing dreams." Captain Man said.

"Crazy dreams." Schwoz said.

"But, how will we know if…" Charlotte started saying as I was whining, drooling, tossing and turning.

Captain Man then knelt down to touch me and calm me down.

"Watch the screen and you will see." Schwoz said.

In the dream…

Everything seemed to be okay at work except that the crime alert was going off and my dad and Henry were running around naked. As I was chasing them, the crime alert went off and it beeped louder.

I then gave up on chasing Dad and Henry and I went over to my dad's desk.

When I pressed the button, instead of Gooch appearing on the screen, it was…my mother!

Great.

"Mom, what's the problem?" I asked my mother.

"Baby, we've got a robbery in progress." Mom told me.

"Where?" I asked my mother, still keeping my eye on Ray and Henry as they are still running around, naked.

"Over at Rub Me Do. Ms. Shapen is stealing all of the skin care products." My mother told me.

"On it." I told my mother.

Right after Mom disappeared, my naked dad, Ray, and his compadre, Henry were now behind me.

"So, are you two going to transform into Captain Man and Kid Danger so that y'all can help me?" I ask Ray and Henry.

My dad, Ray then notices my gumball tube and he grabs it. He then breaks the gumball tube and all of my blue and red gumballs started bouncing and going in different directions.

"Dad!" I yell in frustration as I'm going after all of my gumballs.

As I'm going after one of my blue gumballs that transforms me into Captain Woman, I trip up on one of the red ones and I fall onto the floor, hard.

Next thing I knew, Henry was on my back, riding me like a horse with his naked self.

"Henry!" I say, now that Henry's slimy dick was on my face.

Meanwhile, on the outside…

"Ray, look at her brainwaves." Schwoz says as he now sees that my brainwaves were moving in big lengths.

"She must be having an insane dream." Captain Man says as he's holding me and calming me down.

"This is a wrong day to bring chips and onion dip." Charlotte says.

Captain Man then looks at Charlotte and then looks back at me.

He knew that it was going to take someone to wake his daughter, Cheyenne, up.


	3. The First Approach To Wake Me Up

As I was in my dream state, Ray changed back into his normal self and he then started taking all of my clothes off.

Well, instead of wearing panties, I was wearing a diaper and instead of wearing a shirt, shorts, and socks, I was wearing the footsie pajamas that I wore when I was almost 2.

Right after Ray zipped the zipper up, I then began to whine really bad. Ray then placed me on his shoulder and he started bouncing me. Just as he was bouncing me, Schwoz came in.

"Did she wake up yet?" Schwoz asked Ray.

"No. But, she started whining and crying. I just wish we could figure out what is wrong with her." Ray said as he continued bouncing me up and down on his shoulder.

Then, right as Ray was calming me down, Schwoz had an idea.

"Maybe we should give her some extreme coffee." Schwoz said.

Then, Ray looked at me and he then looked at Schwoz.

"You think it could work?" Ray asks as he's looking back at me.

"Let's give it a shot." Schwoz said as Ray is now placing the playpen in the upwards position.

Just as soon as Ray does that, Ray then places me in the up position and then, Schwoz and Ray begin to place a needle that had tubes into my feet.

When they do that, I then began to whine and fidget.

"Okay. Now, we put this extreme coffee into Cheyenne." Schwoz said as he is standing near the coffee machine.

"Do it! Let's hope this works." Ray said as he now crossed his fingers.

Schwoz then turned the switch on to the coffee machine and the extreme coffee went from its container, into the tubes, and into my feet.

"How is this supposed to work?" Charlotte asked as she watched the extreme coffee get pumped into my feet.

"The only way to get the coffee into her heart is by intrafeetal injection." Ray explained.

"Wow." Charlotte said.

Then, Ray noticed that I was crying again.

"Is my baby waking up?" Ray asked Schwoz.

Schwoz then looked at my brainwave activity.

"Nope." Schwoz said.

Then, Ray freaked out.

"But, it's affecting her dream." Schwoz said.

In my dream…

Same dream again but now, it was me who was naked and I was running around a swimming pool and Schwoz was blowing bubbles. Right after I leapt over the pool, Ray and Henry were in their normal clothes and they were now chasing me.


	4. Henry's Approach To Wake Me Up

As Charlotte, Schwoz, and Ray were sitting over on the couch, watching me and eating chips and onion dip, the elevator made its crashing noise and just as soon as it did that, Henry came walking out of the elevator.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Henry asks as he is walking over to where Charlotte, Schwoz, and Ray are sitting.

All of a sudden, I start whining again and just as Henry is about to eat his onion-dipped chip, he then walks over to where I was, lifted the top and he begins to pick me up.

As Ray sees Henry picking me up, he then walks over to where Henry is and he then places his arm around Henry.

"Hey, I know you're worried about Cheyenne but, she'll wake up. I promise." Ray says, now comforting Henry.

"I know." Henry says as he is now giving me over to Ray.

Right after Henry gives me back to Ray, Henry then heads over to the couch while Ray carries me over to his desk.

Once Ray sits down with me on his lap, over at his desk, Ray then begins to start crying over me.


	5. The Third Approach

Right after Ray stopped crying, the elevator made the crashing and right after it made the crashing noise, the elevator door opened and Skye, Natalie, Kylie, and Everest came walking into the Man Cave.

When they saw Cheyenne, they then ran over to her.

"Cheyenne!" Skye, Natalie, Kylie, and Everest said as they came to me.

Right as they were trying to wake Cheyenne up, Ray then came over to the girls.

"Hi, ladies, I see that y'all want to talk to Cheyenne." Ray said to my friends.

Then, all of a sudden, I began to scream out again.

"Mr., what's wrong with Cheyenne?" Skye asked Ray as he was now trying to calm me down.

"She's in a dream state, Skye, and I'm afraid that one of us should go inside Cheyenne's dream and try to snap her out of it. I'm severely worried about my baby and I just hope that we can wake her up." Ray tells Skye as she is petting me.

When Skye heard what Ray said, she then went to talk to Natalie, Kylie, and Everest.

Right after the girls talked, they all then came back over to Ray.

"Well, who's going in my daughter's dream to save my daughter?" Ray asked my friends.

Kylie then stepped out of line.

"I will." Kylie told Ray.


End file.
